


My ideas

by azv2448



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bustier Bashing, Class's miraculuos Bashing, Democles bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette's parents bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azv2448/pseuds/azv2448
Summary: This is my first time publishing something (my ideas), and so as advice use translator please
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 46
Kudos: 67





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my first time doing this.
> 
> I mean I'm not writing a story (I already tried and it wasn't pretty), but I'm so full of ideas that I need to pass them on, I literally have a notebook
> 
> So since I don't do stories, I thought, what better way to leave my ideas to the story experts?

Entonces, dejo mis ideas para quienes deseen escribirlas.

Estas son las siguientes reglas:

1\. Hablo español, por lo que cualquier error se debe al traductor, por lo que le aconsejo que utilice un traductor.

2\. Puedes usar mis ideas, debes indicar el título (temporal) de la historia

3\. Por favor, cualquier comentario grosero no es bienvenido.

4\. Las ideas que normalmente me impresionan o forman parte de la historia son: ¡Yandere! Damian, mafia au, soulmate au y (no me juzgues) contenido explícito en las relaciones amorosas

5\. Cuando elijas una historia, si quieres cambiar algo debes contarme y decirme que quieres cambiar y el motivo, ya que es porque pueden tener ideas que yo no considero

6\. Si algunas cosas no te hacen sentir cómodo, avísame.

así que eso es todo.   
Oh, lo olvidé, siempre veo a Daminette en diciembre, pero ¿por qué no hacer una Daminette en octubre?


	2. Mafía AU. With A/B/O and Damian Yandere (Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daminette yandere

Marinette (omega) de 6 años está en Gothman con su abuela de vacaciones y termina salvando a Robin (alfa) de 11 años lesionado y, como agradecimiento, Robin le da un símbolo de murciélago que dice que está protegida por murciélagos.   
Durante el verano se hacen amigas hasta que Marinette tiene que regresar a París, pero ninguna se olvida de la otra.   
Entonces sucede que, como sabemos, Marinette se convierte en superhéroe, derrota a Hawkmoth y los demás (Adrian-Chat por traición, Lila y Alya son demandados y encarcelados con las mentiras reveladas y la clase en lista negra y / o con juicios)

Queriendo expandirse como diseñadora de moda, Jagged Stone le pide que sea su diseñadora en su gira Gothman, lo cual ella acepta, lo que Marinette no sabía es que Jagged le dio la sorpresa de darle una entrevista de trabajo con la familia Wayne y como siempre Marinette se apresura a no llegar tarde, lo que hace que se encuentre (literalmente) con Damian (que no sabe que es un Wayne y cree que es un trabajador allí) cuando sale de la oficina de Bruce. Sabiendo que Marinette es la omega que nunca podría olvidar, decidió que ahora que el destino le traía a Marinette la convertiría en su futura esposa, con la aprobación de su familia, ya que Marinette terminó encantando a toda la familia Wayne y a los murciélagos (Bruce, quien está más que feliz de tenerla como su nuera (Seline, que está feliz de tener otro gatito y Jason la considera su hermana pequeña).

Sin embargo, hay un problema, Adrien ha escapado de la prisión con una nueva identidad y apariencia y ahora que sabe quién es su dama, "atrapará" a su princesa pase lo que pase.


	3. The luck of the cat - Daminette (Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is Seline's niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit

Marinette perdió todo gracias a Lila, por lo que sus padres (adoptivos), que también creían en el mentiroso, votaron por ella para "cambiar" a Gotham.

Seline (Catwoman) está feliz y ansiosa por reunirse con su sobrina (Seline tenía una media hermana que falleció y como no podía cuidar de Marinette la dio en adopción (hubo un momento en que estuvo en contacto con sus padres adoptivos), sin embargo, pronto ve que algo anda mal con su sobrina, tratando de animarla inscribiéndola en la Academia Gotham.

Conociendo a Damian y Jon, este último intenta hacerse amigo de Marinette, pero ella es muy reservada y se aleja, Damian no confía mucho en ella, menos sabiendo que es la sobrina de la prometida de su padre, Jon teniendo más éxito logra saber la verdad ( incluso lo sabe por enviar mensajes de texto en su viejo teléfono porque compró otro en Gotham) lo que lo enfurece, pero Marinette le pide que lo mantenga en secreto.

Pasan 6 meses y poco a poco la situación se vuelve más extraña cuando encuentran a Marinette ensangrentada en las calles de Gotham, siendo Robin quien la encuentra intenta ayudarla y pedir (exigir) respuestas, solo para que se abra un portal y una criatura (akuma) se llevará a Marinette. Catwoman asustada y los demás (incluidas las sirenas) la buscan (Mari se queda con las sirenas y Seline decide quedarse en su apartamento hasta que se case con Bruce)

Al no encontrarla, deciden ir al apartamento donde la encuentra con su disfraz de superhéroe (tuvo que usar el caballo milagroso para teletransportarse a París y derrotar al akuma) antes de que le hagan preguntas. Marinette se desmaya del dolor.

Cuando Mari se despierta ve a Plagg (en esa batalla se lleva el anillo de Adrien frente a todo Paris) y sabiendo que todos conocen la situación la llevan a la cueva.

Marinette se toma un momento para revelar todo sobre Lila y Hawkmoth, mientras le revela a Seline la verdad de por qué sus padres la dejaron con ella, ya que creyeron en Lila y la echaron, también se disculpa con Damian y Jon, explicando que ella es temerosa de volver a acercarse a la gente (describiendo sus pesadillas donde todo Gotham la odia y la sigue), entre lágrimas termina diciendo todo lo que le hicieron, que incluso fuera de sus vidas todavía la atacan, sacando su viejo teléfono. leyó todos los mensajes antiguos y recientes (robóticamente y de memoria) haciendo enojar a todos, especialmente a Damian, él sabía de Jon (lo chantajeó cuando vio que los dos eran muy cercanos y no porque estuviera celoso, claro que no) pero él No especificó los textos, solo dijo que alguien parece haber lastimado a Marinette y no lo mal que estaba

Rompiendo a llorar, todos están dispuestos a ayudar a Marinette con el tema de Hawkmoth, Lila y sus padres y, de paso, solo que la frase de un padre tan infantil se refleja en Damian cuando se da cuenta de que está enamorado (ama) de Marientte.

  * En Gotham, Marinette usa el gato milagroso y la mariquita y se llama Purrsephone.
  * Su atuendo es similar a Catwoman, pero está hecho de spandex azul marino claro y azul marino oscuro en guantes y botas, puede materializar un casco de motocicleta con orejas de gato y su espejo retrovisor tiene forma de boca de tigre abierta, sus armas son el bastón multiusos, su cinturón de cola como un látigo y su collar de púas como una sierra o frisbee, además de tener garras retráctiles, agilidad y equilibrio felino, además de bola como un erizo y rodar muy rápido (como Sonic the hedgehog)




	4. The desire to see you again - Daminette (Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Marinette and Damian knew each other since they were children before Damian left with his father. Marinette is 5 years old and Damien 8 years old
> 
> And If Ladybug had been betrayed by Chat Noir and instead of bringing in new carriers they end up creating the Quantic Kids team (Allan Aldruc as Mercury: super speed, electricity and technopathy with the ability to enter machines. Allegra Singler as Melody - uses his flute with fire as weapons, telekinesis and can change his weapon for a different attack. Claude Jones as Kid Mime - creates invisible objects as mime and Felix D'Blanc as Sparrow - A powerful sorcerer, all metahumans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violent content and explicit content

En una misión que salió mal, Damian se escapa de una multitud, cuando parece que no puede escapar, ve a una chica llamándolo, desconfiando de Marinette, Damian no tiene más remedio que ir con ella hasta que todo termine.

Cuando van a un lugar seguro ambos comienzan a abrirse un poco (más Marinette que Damian) donde Mari explica que está con sus padres (Tom y Sabine, pero no menciona el apellido) en un viaje de vacaciones, poco a poco. poco ambos se siguen  mirando y se vuelven cercanos  Sin embargo, ambos descubren que deben irse, entonces, antes de irse y reunir coraje, Damian la besa de despedida, cuando Mari se va Damian le promete: "Te encontraré mi ángel".

Entonces, como se sabe, Damian va con su padre y se convierte en Robin. Mientras Marinette perdió a sus padres en un asalto cuando viajaban en Gotham, terminó en las calles durante dos (7) años, en ella termina siendo la hermana de un niño (Jason), cuando Jason se convierte en un Wayne que es no le impide estar con su hermana, pronto todos los Wayne la aman, y para sorpresa de todos resulta que Damian y Marinette se conocen y están juntos, sin embargo a los 8 años hay una redada y Marinette acaba siendo secuestrada. y (por tristeza y furia de la familia) nunca se encontró.

Durante este tiempo Damian intenta desesperadamente encontrar una posible información sobre ella en la computadora de la cueva, pero no tiene suerte (hay muchas Marinettes y no sabe su apellido), decide que se va a su habitación (con su familia siguiéndolo, ya que entienden su dolor, especialmente Jason) haciendo un lío en un intento de encontrar algo, cuando la familia lo ve, lo encuentran llorando todavía con su traje de Robin (ninguno se quitó el traje, ya que fueron a ver a Damian) sosteniendo una pulsera ( un regalo de Marinette antes de la redada) y murmurando sobre su miedo de no encontrarla nunca, que incluso si ella quiere volver a verlo o que él no se siente digno de ella si se entera de su pasado, su familia lo intenta para consolarlo, haciendo que Damian les grite que no tienes idea de lo que es conocer al amor de tu vida,tener a alguien a quien amas y sentir que no se lo merece, encontrar a alguien que sea el motivo de tu deseo de ser una mejor persona y luego tener miedo de ser odiado por ella, las lágrimas más caen en la pulsera mientras relata todo lo que él pasó por conocer a Marinette hasta que se quedó dormido deprimentemente

A los 10 años, Marinette es adoptada por Wang Fu y Marie Lenoir y 3 años de entrenamiento a los 14 se convierte en Ladybug, quien ha estado luchando contra Akumas durante 6 años, tiempo durante el cual Chat Noir la traiciona (para recuperar a su madre) porque su amor por ella se convirtió en odio y él cambió su obsesión por Marinette (su padre lo engañó haciéndole creer que Marinette era la verdadera Ladybug y no la actual) sin conocer su identidad, por lo que terminan creando el equipo de Quantic Kids (Allan Aldruc como Mercury - Super velocidad, electricidad y tecnopatía con la capacidad de entrar en máquinas. Allerga Singler como Melody: usa su flauta con fuego como armas, telequinesis y puede cambiar su arma para un ataque diferente. Claude Jones como Kid Mime : crea objetos invisibles como mimo y Felix D'Blanc como Sparrow:un poderoso hechicero, todos metahumanos)

porque usando una ilusión de ella como Ladybug señala que Marinette fue quien la ayudó a derrotar a Los Agreste y Lila) harta de todo termina encontrando un pavo real La muñeca (Alfred lo hizo en su cumpleaños antes de que Marinette fuera secuestrada) recordando al Wayne , logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos logra (con la ayuda de los kwamis) contactar a Alfred, quien feliz y aturdido al encontrar a Marinette termina aprendiendo sobre los eventos en París, luego Damian, Jason y toda la familia escuchan la conversación, y Damian incrédulo y esperanzado por comunicarse con su ángel nuevamente (en todo ese tiempo separado nunca la olvidó) y ahora que necesita un lugar para vivir, acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos acepta sin pensar y tal vez tratando de conectarse. con ella de nuevo a algo mas que amigos  
Mientras Marinette se recupera en un nuevo negocio boutique como regalo de su tío Jagged. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando Robin la salva en un robo y termina en una pelea a gritos porque ella es reciente por no ayudar a Paris cuando lo necesitaban (Damien dolido por el hecho de que su ángel odia a su alter ego, para colmo de males. nuevo observador de lobos llamado Midnight

¿Damian podrá confesarse con Marinette?

¿Puede Damian seguir ocultándole su pasado o Marinette todavía lo amará?

¿Marinette conocerá los secretos de Wayne y ellos conocerán los de Marinette?

  
¿Cuál será la explicación de que Superboy tan preocupado cada vez que ve a Marinette?

  
¿Qué pasa con el avistamiento de monstruos últimamente y el robo de un artefacto raro junto con la aparición de un nuevo héroe?

No un

  * Mari es la guardiana cuando Fu murió
  * Damian se vuelve muy sobreprotector con Mari desde que se volvieron a encontrar
  * Mari sigue siendo MDC, pero cambia a MRS después de ser adoptada por Jagged y Penny, después de la muerte de Fu y Marie.
  * Todos los que lastimaron a Mari (Lila) son encarcelados y / o demandados
  * Al derrotar a Hawkmoth, Marinette va al escondite de un casillero donde encuentra una carta de Fu diciéndole que iba a Gotham para purificar el daño, una coincidencia, ya que la lee antes de recordar al Wayne.
  * Jon Kent acompaña a Damian para descubrir quién era el amor de su mejor amigo
  * Con su radiografía ve el cuerpo destrozado de Marinette
  * Uno de sus hermanos dice que Damian siempre escribió "Marinette Wayne" en sus libros de texto.
  * En la batalla final, los chicos registran la batalla con la (inesperada) muerte de Sparrow para devolvérsela a la Liga de la Justicia por no ayudar (pronto descubren la verdad y ven su error).
  * Marinette usa el anillo de compromiso en forma de gorrión de Felix alrededor de su cuello en una cadena
  * La familia murciélago descubre que Marinette es Ladybug y luego que es Midnight, lo que no le facilita a Damien cortejarla.
  * El disfraz de Marinette es similar al de Catwoman, pero hecho de látex azul marino claro y oscuro en los guantes y botas, puede materializar un casco de moto con orejas de lobo con cola y su espejo retrovisor tiene forma de boca de lobo abierta, su yoyo como un comunicador y dimensión de bolsillo y forma de moverse en la ciudad, que está en su cinturón como el otro milagroso, así como su bastón multiusos y su poder del perro milagroso, el super aullido (Medianoche)
  * Marinette ha estado ayudando a los murciélagos contra los malos mientras purifica los espíritus malignos. Además de buscar un kwami corrupto que sea convocado con un anillo (Adrien)
  * Antes de llegar a Gotham, Marinette fue informada por los kwamis sobre un kwami corrupto que puede destruir el mundo y ha sido detectado en Gotham.
  * El primer espíritu en purificarse es un lémur-murciélago (lemurbat) que le gusta y con el que se hacen amigos, lo llama Monroe (monrrou). La especie monroe es similar a la mascota de Angg, el protagonista de la serie The Last Airbender, es una mezcla de perro, ardilla, conejo por las orejas y gato porque ronronea.
  * Cuando conoce a Monroe, también conoce a Markov (el robot de Max) quien le dice que después de la caída de Lila, Max no puede soportar que cometió un error y en una discusión lo lleva al basurero y termina en Gotham, Marinette le da la bienvenida pero lo esconde. del Wayne
  * Los que conocen el secreto de Marinette son Helena (hija de Bruce y Selina) y Mar'i hija de Richard y Kor'i, ambos terminan amándola.
  * Marinette hace ropa y comida para los necesitados por la noche (y patrulla como Midnight, usando a Tikki, Plagg y Trixx como los principales para parecerse a un lobo y los otros kwamis para el color azul marino) ayuda a los niños dejándolos dormir y comer adentro. su tienda e intenta ocultárselo a la familia Wayne
  * Ella logra derrotar a los villanos (Riddle insultando su ropa, Espantapájaros con artes marciales y Dos caras hablando con él, las sirenas son clientes habituales y la aman)
  * Se hizo famosa por insultar la ropa de héroes y villanos, su impresionante cafetería boutique, ayudar a la gente en la calle y haber luchado contra algunos villanos y sin saberlo es apodada el Ángel de Gotham, lo que pone celoso a Damian.
  * Adrien escapa de la prisión, cuando se puso del lado de su padre, descubrió que el anillo de su madre tenía magia oscura que ha estado recolectando energía akuma, lo usa para intentar recuperar a Mari, ahora con el nombre de Lord Noir, así como buscar kwami corruptos y se vuelve poderoso
  * Marinette decide regresar a París para enfrentarse a Adrien, usando todo lo milagroso que se le da el nombre de Lady D'Arc, ella no esperaba que la Liga de la Justicia y la Batfamilia (conoce su identidad y viceversa de ella) estuvieran en su apoyo
  * La armadura de Marinette es como la de Wonder Woman, pero en un color azul cielo metálico, un símbolo de flor de lis azul marino en su pecho, una falda de playa azul marino donde ata su yo-yo, tiene guanteletes azul marino con nudillos de  metal, armadura en sus piernas del mismo color que los guanteletes, una diadema azul claro metálico que usa como boomeramg y un cinturón azul claro metálico donde están las joyas milagrosas (se pueden cambiar de forma) (Lady D'Arc)
  * Una escena es cuando Marinette roba la motocicleta de Red Hood y la espada de Robin cuando se olvidó de ir a un atraco y termina conduciendo la motocicleta y usando la espada desarmando a todos de manera experta (allí Robin conoce su identidad de medianoche).
  * En una persecución de vehículos, Marinette conduce la motocicleta de Red Hood, con él detrás, y trepa una cerca con todo y una motocicleta para llevarlo con su equipo.




	5. Nota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is an explanation about this job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read is important

Entonces, para explicar este trabajo no es un indicio de que voy a escribir las historias, son solo ideas, como mencioné en el primer capítulo las reglas (si no lo lees entonces lo resumo aquí) son ideas que Dejo libre para los escritores que te interesen escribir las ideas dime cual quieres escribir, por supuesto vuelvo a enfatizar que debes seguir las reglas que pongo en el capitulo 1 por una buena razón.

cuánto actualizar, durante este tiempo se me han ocurrido ideas, tanto para ONE-SHOT como para historias y si está terminada significa que ya no tengo más ideas, así que subiré las ideas que ya tengo.

Recuerdo de nuevo que no soy escritor, estas son solo ideas para que todo el que quiera escribirlas pueda hacerlo, siempre y cuando siga las reglas.

Gracias


	6. Marinette, a magnet of hearts (Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daminette and Mariharem (platonic and romantic) in special with the Wayne family

So what if Marinette has many people who love her (both heroes and villains and celebrities and famous people) (some romantically) those who are her age and adults also love her and consider her an honorary daughter, niece or goddaughter and even They struggle to adopt or become their joint custody and other adults introduce their children (both heroes (heroes know their superhero identity) and civilians) to Marinette as a love interest. In conclusion, many love Marinette and there are many couples with Marinette.  
Just as when learning about the situation of Hawkmoth, Lila, the class and Adrien, it will only be said that they should never have messed with the angel that is Marinette

Notes:

  * That most Wayne are going to monopolize Marinette's time more than others and that by having their YouTube channel, Markov; Max's robot is the one who follows, films and records the narrations of Marinette and that Marinette in fact in each video offers to design for the heroes

  * Markov's idea is this: Marinette managed to defeat Hakmoth with the help of Luka and Kagami, Lila was "saved" as Adrien decided to take her father's side and erase evidence of the bad things they have done when her father was arrested, so she paid Max to To loan Markov to him and force him to hack and erase the evidence, Markov was forced to "erase" (actually dumped them from his memory so they would think he erased them), so when Markov tells Max, he gathers the whole class does not believe him and Max throws it away  
So Marinette, who graduated before (without anyone knowing or noticing, just Luka and Kagami) to get away from Lila, her classmates and Adrien (her obsession with Ladybug left when she took the ring from her, now that obsession is gone went to Marinette) decides with his parents to go on his uncle Jagged's tour (his parents thought that being away from Paris would do him good, besides that he would probably meet his grandmother Gina) with Luka (Jagged's son in his first debut ) and Kagami (for fencing) to make her dream of design, before leaving she finds Markov and picks him up and repairs him better than she can (her memory from the videos is stuck, so she still can't show them to him) so the two (Marinette and Markov and if possible on occasions Luka or Kagami or Fang the crocodile make videos, but mainly Marinette) they do the tour where as mentioned everyone loves Marinette (heroes and villains, romantically and platonically) and everything else that I mentioned above




	7. A miraculous angel (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An umbrella scene where Marinette gives Damian the umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ONE-SHOT

The Waynes go to Paris to investigate the Howkmoth case, which they use as an excuse to be invited to a lecture at the Fracon Dupont school, the school where most akumas come from.  
Damian witnesses beforehand how some children treat Marinette, while spending time together they get along and Damiam decides to help her (without her knowing) about her problem with Lila.  
The next day, Damian confronts the class about all Lila's lies, Marinette is about to thank Damian and Damian for asking her out, a jealous Adrien gets in the way and blames Marinette for everything, causing a fight and ending up insulting her, causing her to run away and ending with Damien breaking Adrien's jaw

Damian, who wants to go after her, witnesses two things: Akuma's first attack and his identity as a hero (like her), when he finishes, he decides to go back to school to try to find her when it starts to rain. Luckily, then Marinette sees him and offers him her umbrella that he accepts and tries (and fails) to make an appointment, she leaves saying with a smile: "Thank you for everything Damian. And welcome to Paris, the city of miracles. ".

Damien in shock remains frozen until he reacts and runs after her and when asked what is wrong, he replies: "I want to experience a miracle or I think I have already experienced it."  
With that he invites her out of it and the two kiss in the rain. Years later, both adults have the same umbrella that united them and tells the story to their children.


	8. The angel in red and the wolf (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit
> 
> Little Red Riding Hood Au, (ONE-SHOT)

In Paris the story of a wolf is rumored, since several establishments have been attacked, believing that to calm him they must make a gift, Marinette (known as Little Red Riding Hood) is (unfortunately) the one chosen to be that gift and Adrien (the hunter of the town) tells (or demands) that if she marries him, Marinette will go free, what Marinette does not want is to be with Adrien (which enrages him), so with no other option they take her along the way, where she will find the wolf with a basket of food (too bad she doesn't know she's a vegetarian), not knowing that toxic green eyes are looking at her (Adrien). Trying to flee she Marinette recognizes the path to her grandmother Gina from her where she believes she is safe, so she deviates from the path.

On the way she is attacked by a green-eyed blond wolf (Adrien) but is saved by another green-eyed black wolf, as thanks, she gives him some of his food (which he can eat) and Damien (the wolf introduces himself to Mari) takes her with her grandmother, in her wake they fall in love and Damian decides to protect her from everything, he even tells the true culprit of the city's disasters, the blond wolf.

When they arrive at Gina's house, Marinette feels that something is wrong with her grandmother (it is because it is Adrien disguised as her, he did not eat her, he only escapes from the wolf) then the typical scene of Little Red Riding Hood with the wolf in disguise  
When Marinette discovers Adrien, she attacks him with the help of Damian.  
The city, upon meeting Adrien, imprisons him and Marinette lives happily with Damian (and his family, since she met them when he moved to the forest to be close to her grandmother) and his cubs in the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, this idea gave me another idea, you always see December Daminette stories, so why not an October Daminette


	9. I'm not jealous (ONE-SHOT) Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian competes with Manon for Marinette's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because there is little Daminette with Manon

Damian y su familia van a París para visitar a Marinette y ayudarla a mudarse a la Universidad de Gotham. En medio de una cita Nadja los interrumpe y le piden a Marinette que se haga cargo de Manon, Marinette y Damian están de acuerdo (aunque este último de mala gana)

Damian no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a una chica posesiva y competir por la atención de Marinette, hasta el punto de meterse en una pelea infantil (para diversión de Marinette y Wayne) y en una de las peleas Manon dice algo que le deja todo a él. el mundo frio. : "¡Vas a ser un mal padre, porque cuando te cases con Marinette no querrás compartirla con tus hijos! ¡Egoísta!". La familia Wayne intenta (y falla, especialmente Jason) controlar su risa y Marinette hace que Manon se disculpe con Damian, solo para verlo congelado y repitiendo la frase "mal ... padre" con un aura deprimida. Marinette, preocupada, va a consolar a Damián solo para que él se arrodille y la abrace por la cintura mientras el pronuncia un emotivo discurso "¡Mari, mi amor, mi ángel, mi habibti (amada en árabe)!"

Él la abraza con fuerza y continúa su discurso, dejando a Wayne en estado de shock "¡Prometo que seré un padre y un esposo digno!" Marinette se pone roja y Damian continúa "¡Prometo que amaré a nuestros pajaritos como te amo a ti!" Eso fue todo y Marinette se desmaya mientras Manon se ríe, la familia Wayne se queda sin palabras y Alfred… Alfred lo graba para el día de su boda.

Esa misma noche Ladybug y Robin hacen un picnic en la Torre Eiffel mirando a París, a lo que Ladybug se ríe, Robin hace pucheros y pregunta "¿Qué pasa mi ángel?" Sarcásticamente y Ladybug "Creo que es dulce que estés celoso de un niño" la risa continuó desde lejos, luego Plagg (tomó el anillo de Adrien que está en prisión) sale y dice "si sigues así, no tendrás una oportunidad con coletas "sigue otra ronda de risas, Ladybug se acurruca con Robin" Creo que serás un gran padre "Damian sonríe y cuando ven el horizonte de París los dos imaginan 3 niños pequeños, una casa (mansión en el caso de Damian) con un jardín y muchas mascotas


	10. Don't mess with Manon (Daminette) - THREE-SHOT. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an incident with Manon, thanks to Lila, Marinette, she is more than determined to expose her, her boyfriend and his friends (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami and Luka) are more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE-SHOT. Part 1

Part 1

Wayne and Kent visit Marinette (Damian sees his Marinette and Jon visits Chloe). The visit is interrupted when Manon (who is already between 11 and 12 years old) rushes to place an order, when Mari asks why the rush discovers that she is Lila's assistant because she needs money for her mother's gift, which forces you to do various unfair things. The last straw is when Manon, late on an order, Lila ends up sending him a voicemail screaming and horribly insulting, which Manon introduces to everyone and Marinette at the bakery, leading everyone to decide to expose her once and for all. all (and not kill her like Marinette wanted when she was looking for Damian's sword, stopped by Marinette's disappointment, Damian and Jason's anger at Dick)


	11. Don't mess with Manon (Daminette) - THREE-SHOT. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an incident with Manon, thanks to Lila, Marinette, she is more than determined to expose her, her boyfriend and his friends (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami and Luka) are more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE-SHOT. Part 2

Parte 2

Con toda la evidencia lista, el video del inconfundible mensaje de voz final de Lila se vuelve viral, convirtiéndola en la más odiada, y termina en el noticiero dirigido por Clark, Loise y una furiosa Nadja.

Cuando piensan que todo ha terminado, todos encuentran a Lila llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo en el parque y sus ovejas culpan a Marinette de todo, cuando Alya la confronta gritando que ella es solo una panadera, ve a Clark y Loise (están filmando todo en secreto) empuja Marinette se hizo a un lado con gran fuerza, provocando que ella se lastimara y pusiera su teléfono rudo a sus caras, lo que llevó a los Kent destruyendo casi todo en el blog de la dama y a un Wayne muy enojado (especialmente Damian) demandando por lastimarla. Marinette, cuando Damian la ayuda, Adrien le dice que está decepcionada y busca respuestas, y cuando no las tiene, agarra el brazo de Marinette con tanta fuerza que la tuerce, todo grabado por Kent, lo que termina en varias demandas por Alya,

Adrián y sus compañeros y la escuela misma ya que se descubrió que había tanto acoso y negligencia por parte del director y de la Srta. Bustier, también Lila, la arrestada por difamación.


	12. Don't mess with Manon (Daminette) - THREE-SHOT. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an incident with Manon, thanks to Lila, Marinette, she is more than determined to expose her, her boyfriend and his friends (Wayne, Kent, Chloe, Kagami and Luka) are more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE-SHOT Part 3 (the end)

Parte 3

Con todo terminado, Damian prepara su cita con Marinette para una noche especial con la ayuda de sus amigos, ya que tiene una sorpresa para ella. La noche termina cuando un cartel de fuegos artificiales aparece en el cielo escribiendo: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi ángel? solo para que Marinette vea a Damian con un anillo, lo cual ella acepta emocionada, sin saber que tenían un gato muy enojado como espectador, lo que termina con Adrien perdiendo el anillo en la batalla.

Al día siguiente, un frenético Adrian busca su anillo, solo para descubrir que su padre y Natalie fueron arrestados por terrorismo y él se fue a la escuela, cuando entra a la habitación ve que todos lo miran con odio cuando se entera. que Gabriel es Hawkmoth, entonces entran Bruce, Marinette y un hombre de traje, que resulta ser abogado, no solo con órdenes de alejamiento (incluso cuando sus compañeros intentaron disculparse), sino también una lista de precios de todas las comisiones y cosas gratis de la panadería que tiene. dado Marinette (Alya es la mayor) ya que según el propio Bruce no lo permitiré. Cuando algunos afirman que no hacen lo mismo con Chloe o Kagami, ella dice que siempre le pagaron, especialmente por sus vestidos de novia, revelando que Chloe está comprometida con Jon, cuando le propuso matrimonio en una de sus transmisiones en vivo como interno

y Luka le propuso matrimonio a Kagami en uno de sus conciertos, entonces Adrien explota y revela que Marinette también está comprometida, tanto Bruce como Marinette lo confirman.

Aturdida, Alya sonríe temblorosa y dice con voz temblorosa: "Felicitaciones, mejor amiga, espero con ansias las invitaciones de boda", después de todo, cubrir un gran evento con muchas personas importantes puede arreglar tu reputación como reportera.

A punto de irse, Marinette mira a su ex mejor amiga y con una sonrisa maliciosa: "Oh, Alya, ¿quién quiere estar en la boda de un panadero? Además, con todos en bancarrota, ni siquiera podrán comprar un periódico". No hace falta decir que Adrien sabía de las mentiras de Lila, creando caos y arrestos.


	13. Marinette the top model (ONE-SHOT)

If Vogue magazine, the most famous fashion magazine in the world had a heroes section, and among them Ladybug is as number 1 in the section of the 5 most attractive superheroines in the world, but not only that, but also the civil form Ladybug is also in the top first of the 5 sexiest women in the world, how Damian / Robin will prevent various admirers from approaching his angel, especially when there is a dating auction to raise money and Marinette is on the payroll? Damien will be able to do something?


	14. How to plan a wedding - Daminette (ONE-SHOT)

Damian planea proponerle matrimonio a Marinette, usando a Titus y fuegos artificiales en un lago, solo para hacer que las cosas salgan mal, pero al final eso no importa, ya que su ángel lo ama con todo su corazón.

Llegó el día de la boda y Marinette contempla los eventos que la trajeron aquí (derrotar a Lila, Hawkmoth y tomar el anillo de Adrien). Mientras que el ex modelo al enterarse del compromiso de Mari decide "salvar" a su princesa, ya que su obsesión cambió de Ladybug a Mari, luego decide mentir y llama a sus amigos (aún no saben que Adrien sabía que Lila estaba mintiendo) sobre cómo Mari llegó llorando y le dijo que Damian la estaba obligando a casarse, por lo que todos deciden ir a "salvar" a Marinette, solo para descubrir: 1. Adrien mintió y 2. Él sabía sobre Lila. Al final de la boda, Marinette y Damian ven a Adrien golpeado y arrestado por la clase como regalo de bodas.


	15. A halloween to remember (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Es Halloween y Marinette y Damian hicieron una apuesta, que Marinette perdió (a quien Titus más ama, porque Damian lo entrenó) y el perdedor debe usar lo que dice el ganador (disfraz de bailarina del vientre), sin embargo Damian olvidó cuán creativa puede volverse Marinette la ve disfrazada, ahora debe tener cuidado con ella para evitar que otros se acerquen a su prometida, mientras él y Marinette llevan a Mar'i a pedir dulces.


	16. The Hamster Dilemma (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Marinette's birthday is approaching and Damian buys her a hamster (Hamtaro) that she always wanted, but what happens when said ball of hair ends up grabbing the attention of Marinette and Tikki, causing Damian and Plagg to compete for the attention of their ladies? to what extent do they go to achieve it?


	17. The Romeo and Juliet effect for Damien (Daminette ONE-SHOT)

Damien has met a girl in one of the galas, after being rude to her and ending up receiving a plate with food on his face from her, he ends up wanting to know more about her and begins to fall in love,

only he forgot to ask her last name when she leaves, which saddens him because he thinks he will never see her again, that is until he remembers that he always goes to the same park at the same time to get inspired, that's why Damián has been going to the same park all every day for 3 months, without even talking to her out of nerves, when he asks his friend John for help, he agrees until he finds out who he is and refuses and prevents him from helping him, in fact Conner and Clark also prevent him, fed up Damien confronts him John in a fight and ends up discovering the girl's last name thinking that she is married, only to find out what John's lost twin is, that does not stop him from showing himself worthy of her, even if he must face the superfamily


	18. Scars - Daminette ONE- SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of the physical and emotional scars, Damian loves Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence, death, negligence, etc.

Marinette rubs her belly snuggled with her husband and remembers how she got to be so lucky, even if the obstacles were too many

On a trip to Gotham, Marinette and Damian are on a date to get away from class, however; their date is interrupted and Marinette kidnapped. Upon awakening she finds herself in an auditorium, and apparently she is not alone, as there are several people tied to her. When she discovers that the Joker is responsible with a sinister plan of a deadly game of hide and seek broadcast to all of Gotham she must stay alive, even though she does not hesitate to help others. When the Joker finds her both are seen fighting (transmitted by the cameras), where she reveals that it was Lila who hired him to kill her, in which a bullet breaks the screen ending the transmission.

In the fight, they both struggle for the weapon until in a wrong move the Joker shoots himself  
also falling to the ground and in the process causing the gun to hit Mari and knock her unconscious. As the Batfamily goes to the scene, the class is in chaos as they learn the truth about Lila.

  
Being in the hospital, not only is said battle broadcast internationally, but the Joker is dead, giving Marinette a strong trauma, but the Wayne and the commissioner said it was not his fault and it was self-defense, he even has a recording of Lila and the Joker making the deal.

Later the class tries to go to the hospital to visit Mari only for Damian to threaten them, attempting to escape only to be stopped by lawyers with lawsuits, restraint and who are blacklisted from their future jobs. The teacher Caline who visits Marinette saying that she is a great person and now she must fix things in her class, does not finish the sentence when Sabine unexpectedly hits her so hard that she breaks some teeth, next to Sabine are Tom and a member of the school board that after investigating the past of Bustier discovers not only that she never graduated as a teacher, but that there were several deaths because of her and that her certificate was false and the principal knew it (as they speak, he is being arrested) , in desperation while they arrest her Celine yells at Marinette to say she is a good teacher,

But Marinette returns the words: "Don't give in to the anger Caline, it's a shame, she must be the greatest person like Celine in the whole world" which leaves her in shock, since that is what he said

  
Then an uncomfortable Alya enters with a bouquet of flowers who tries to apologize (rather now that she knows that Lila lied and that now Marinette is her ticket to fame to be a "friend") when she does not accept her apology, she becomes enraged and refuses to take the blame. Even if Marinette points out all the free things she did and decides to end their friendship, Damian helps to lift Marinette, enraged and still without taking the blame Alya believes that Damian manipulated her into saying that, in anger she picks up a vase and is for attacking Damian only to have Marinette kick her in the face leaving her bleeding in shock without expecting that, then Adrien (being the asshole that he is) yells at Marinette for exposing Lila and to fix it, not knowing what Alya and the others listened, then Alya ends up beating Adrien brutally and nearly hanging him (with witnesses) arresting the two of them

A week later Hawkmoth is defeated and imprisoned along with the others (Lila for working with him, Adrien working with him before losing the ring and Alya for his violent behavior) everyone watches on transmission the wedding of Marinette and Damian causing Adrien to turn crazy.

  
So before going on their honeymoon Marinette visits them in jail and (her husband modified the cameras) reveals herself as Ladybug and her successes as a designer when Gabriel's industries are over, creating reactions: Gabriel just screams, Adrien goes crazy saying that Marinette was his and that both sides still love him, Alya screams and cries saying that it is unfair that her best friend has never told her and Lila screams like a wild animal when she sees why she never believed her, then Adrien threatens to expose her if not He takes them out of prison and marries him, believing he has the advantage until Marinette laughs and de-transforms then Tikki, Plagg, Noroo, Dussu and Trixx with dark expressions curse them and if he tries to expose their identity their throats will be closed painfully until kill them.

  
Going back to the present time, Marinette falls asleep with her husband while she smiles as she imagines her baby


	19. Be good with technology and she will be good with you- Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, Tim, Wayne, the teacher Madeleiv, Markov (Max's robot) and Albert (the artificial intelligence of director Damocles who appeared in the episode Dark Owl) as the heroes to save Marinette

Lila intenta que Marinette sea expulsada nuevamente en la oficina de la directora, cuando Marinette está a punto de ser expulsada, la maestra Madeleiv lo interrumpe provocando que la directora se vaya, allí Markov y Albert piratean el Lady Blog y las cámaras de la escuela para transmitir en vivo. Lila amenaza a Marinette admitiendo por sus mentiras que Adrien sabía que estaba mintiendo y admite que trabaja para Hawkmoth para matar a Ladybug. No solo eso, también hay imágenes escolares de la incompetencia de Damocles, la injusticia de Bustier, la intimidación de Chloe, la clase de Marinette e incluso Adrien acosando a Marinette y golpeándola por no guardar silencio sobre las mentiras de Lila (usa esa excusa para cubrir su obsesión con Ladybug que cambió a Marinette , pero cómo ella lo rechaza y dice que tiene novio) hasta que descubre que Adrien es Chat Noir.

Teniendo suficiente Marinette se enfrenta a ella y se va, Lila la ataca furiosamente. Al final Damian salva a Marinette y todos obtienen lo que se merecen, sobre todo Lila cuando su madre le quita la inmunidad diplomática y Lila, furiosa, intenta apuñalar a su madre, que merece más castigo, y más cuando descubre que Marinette no era la uno. única víctima. Además de derrotar a Hawkmoth, denunciar a la clase y arrestar al director y al maestro al descubrir que ni siquiera son maestros certificados y que los documentos son falsos.

Y Markov y Albert viven felices con Wayne, Adrien sigue delirando que Ladybug lo ama, solo cuando descubre que ella es Marinette y ya está casada y para evitar decirlo, está maldito. Y toda la gente buena vive feliz.


	20. Only you stole my heart, no matter how different we are - Daminette ONE- SHOT

Marinette and Damian are kleptomaniac rivals who challenge each other to steal things, one day they challenge each other to steal the most impossible thing in the world.

However, when Marinette asks Damian to help practice confessing to Adrien, Damian instantly knew that Marinette won the bet, as she stole what was always thought to be impossible: his heart.

Trying to deny it until his friend John tricks him into playing truth or dare Damian realizes that he is in love with Marinette and that instead of winning the bet he wants it to be a draw, and what better way to do it than to steal that beautiful angel from Agreste .

Extra: The batifamily makes a bet of theories and crazy ideas about how Damian and Marinette managed to get together, too bad John is the only one who knows, after all the best man of the soon-to-be wedding has that privilege, he just hopes they appreciate it in the wedding vows


	21. A diamond in the rough that shines - Daminette ONE-SHOT

Marinette and Damian have been dating for 5 years since the age of 15, sometimes Marinette feels that she is not worthy of Damian for not being rich, even when he says otherwise, but when she is attacked at a gala she decides to break up with Damian for the good. of Damian and he is crying (without knowing that Damian is also crying and returns to the gala creating a scene when he sees the guilty)

  
While Marinette decides to leave Gotham, but she is stopped by Seline at the airport, who tells her of her own experiences when she was with Bruce and how she almost broke up with him by not feeling worthy of him.

Moments later on airport television, on the news when the paparazzi bring up the subject of Marinette to Damian, he explodes screaming and bursting into tears for making his beloved leave him, taking revenge by telling about the failed love affairs of the reporters to shame them. .

Driven by her emotions, Marinette goes to the mansion to find Damian in the garden with Titus, seeing they both hug and cry declaring how much they love each other, in which Damian asks her to be his wife and they are both happy.


	22. Father - Daminette ONE-SHOT

In the middle of a fight Robin with his family receives a call from Agent A (Alfred) saying that Ladybird is about to give birth, scared Robin (with his family following him) must go through all of Gotham and its obstacles to reach his wife , no one will stop you from being with your angel at that important moment

Bonus: Jason and Damian had made a bet on whether the baby would have green eyes (Jason) or blue eyes (Damian) when losing Jason makes Damian get a tattoo, at least it was worth it when Marinette filled him with kisses upon seeing his name and your child's name in a heart with robins and ladybugs

Bonus 2: Damian wonders, being the son of the best detective in the world and the best assassin of all and one of the best Robin, how can he not catch his 5-year-old son naked around the mansion to take him for a bath? It doesn't help that his brothers can't catch him either or that the girls, Alfred, Seline and Bruce are taking photos or filming to remember and Marinette is laughing and cooing at how cute he is or that her own dog Titus has teamed up with her son to prevent him from takes a bath, seriously how is it possible?


	23. surprise? - Daminette ONE- SHOT

Damian and Marinette have been dating for 3 years, but Damian's family doesn't know about it as Damian is afraid that they will end up making Marinette leave their side, which is why they go on secret dates, which is difficult when the Wayne family constantly interrupts to greet Marinette (they know her before she went out with Damian) and ends with threats (Dick, plus Jason, Tim, Steph, Casa, Barbara and Duck) to Damian if he hurts her and the occasional warning (Bruce and Alfred , although the latter knows everything). Tired of the interruptions at the end of the dinner, they confess that they are engaged for 3 months planning the wedding


	24. A guardian cat - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers that the green-eyed black stray cat she rescued is not normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian Yandere. Damian is a hell cat or shapeshifter who loves Marinette
> 
> warning: blood, death or gore and try something else. explicitly obscene

Marinette, returning home one cold October night, comes across a green-eyed black cat with a wounded paw, furious at how people treat animals badly, she takes him away and names him Damien.

At home, Damian loves Marinette anxiously, becoming jealous if someone, especially men, approaches him, ending in scratches and bites.

Although everything seems normal, in the end Marinette hears strange noises at night and above all feels that someone gently caresses her with sharp claws everywhere, especially in her most sensitive areas and even a kiss, believing that they are dreams she ignores them until one night. when she hears a noise she sees Damian eating a plate of fruit, Marinette thinking that she left the plate picks it up, but her mind gets restless as she left the plate in the refrigerator and it is still cold

Halloween arrives and Marinette goes to a party with her friends, although she is not very happy, since the party belongs to Adrien, whom she has rejected several times and does not take no for an answer.

Ready to leave Marinette does not realize that Damian is following her

In the middle of the party Chloe and Lila take Marinette away from her friends (Lila put sleep gas in her drinks and Chloe takes Mari) only to discover that they take her to Adrien in the gardens, at first they only talk until Adrien immobilizes her to attack her, only for Damian in his human form (with ears and tail) to fight and kill Adrien

Scared, Marinette walks away from Damian until she sees him asking if he is okay and discovers that he is her kitten, fainting in the apartment.

Upon awakening Marinette is at home and confirms that she was true all night, in that Damian explains that she is a shapeshifter

The night ends with the two being intimate (thanks to Damian's feline pheromones), now that Damian has claimed Marinette as his wife and the future mother of his children he will not let anyone get near him, destroying anyone who hurts her.


	25. I will love you until eternity angel - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many opinions and theories swirled in the bar, from suggestions to gossip, only one thought was in the bar. What was the young wayne doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicitly intimate at the end

Many opinions and theories swirled in the bar, from suggestions to gossip, only one thought was in the bar. What was young Wayne doing here?

Damian the most terrifying of the clam Eayne, now he was drinking glass after glass, grumbling in an attempt to exhaust his anger and disappointment himself, if only he had not doubted he could be with his beloved angel, now he must tolerate seeing Marinette with the annoying Wild

Just as a fight unfolds in the nar a blurred figure talks to Damian and takes him home.

While Marinette scolds Damian for being reckless Damian just laughs and tells him that he looks like Marinette, confused Marinette tells him that it is her, but Damian denies it since he says that his angel is 10 more beautiful, blushing and curious Marinette pretends to be A stranger to see if what Damian says is true, she soon discovers that in fact Damian loves her and wishes to marry her, but now he is doomed to see Marinette with another man.

Deciding that it is better to stop him (Marinette does not know that she feels for him) she takes him to her apartment and tells her family.

The next day with a horrible hangover Damian decides to rest at home, when he sees his nightstand he sees that there is a note from Marinette, remembering little by little he panics and avoids it, just as Mrinette avoids Damian

Five days and nobody knows about Marinette, ashamed or not Damian is concerned about the woman he loves, when he goes to his apartment he finds her in a dressing gown crying when he sees her phone, Damian reads it and is furious when he sees that Adrien is cheating on her with Lila

Consoling her tries to encourage Marinette to do her favorite activities, but she refuses in the middle of everything Damian kisses her unconsciously, horrified by what she just did, he apologizes for taking advantage of her, only for Marinette to kiss him the same and both end intimately, During the whole act Marinette told Damian that she has always loved him and that she was with Adrien because she thought she would never return her affections, besides she told him the truth about the night that he was drunk, Damian happy to have the woman he was loves they embrace together, not before asking her to be his wife (he had the ring the second year he met Marinette before she was with Adrien)

While Adrien sees how Lila is arrested for her lies, then he decides to send a message to Marinette to return, only for Damian, who was the only one awake because of the noise, replies that now Marinette is his, and not only that they are now engaged, warning her that if he approaches Marinette he will sue him


	26. Damian's hell over Lila - Daminette ONE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the book: Dante's Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of suicide, bullying, temporary coma, school and parental neglect

When the class goes too far and almost leaves Marinette in a coma Damian becomes akumatized and locks up everyone who hurt Marinette (Adrien, Lila, Alya, the class, Bustier, Principal Damocles, Gabriel and Natalie) in a park setting Hellish amusements where the nine circles must pass if they wish to get out, but their past and present sins will be revealed along with the truth, while the Batfamily, Bee (Chloe), Viperin (Luka) and Lady Dragon (Kagami with Tikki and Longg) must control the damages

park setting Hellish amusements

1.Circle 1 (entrance): Damian lets them pass and explains what they will find in each door of the different circles

2\. Circle 2 (Lust) there reveals the sexual harassment that Lila has done to Adrien and others, as well as Adrien's harassment towards Marinette and Ladybug, revealing his identity as a former Chat Noir (Marinette and Damian took the ring from him) causing that Gabriel gets mad and slaps his son

3\. Circle 3 (Gluttony) as revealed all the things that Marinette did for them, but no matter what she did they asked her to do more and they were not satisfied (Alya, Adrien and Bustier) in demanding Marinette like hungry beasts

4.Circle 4 (greed) continue to project the things that Marinette always did for them, but they wanted more and more no matter if they hurt someone (Lila and how she only wanted fortune Agreste and how she was going to make Gabriel and Adrien disappear to get it and even trying to trick Damian into leaving Marinette, as well as Alya in her sick obsession with Lady Blog) Damian puts chains on everyone so that they feel the weight of his greed and Lila iron balls so that she feels double and cannot walk having to carry it alone

  
5\. Circle 5 (anger and laziness) show them the acts of shouting and insults that were thrown at Marinette when Lila "cried" her lies, only to see later that it was a lie, also the laziness of the class and Bustier when she did nothing and left all to Marinette

  
6\. Circle 6 (heresy) when they saw that no one accepted responsibility yet Damian showed them images of Marinette trying to reveal the truth about Lila, but they never listened or refused to believe her despite the fact that most knew Marinette since she was little

7\. Circle 7 (violence): It is divided into 2 entries, the first one reflects all the violent actions that the class did against Marinette from the verbal to the physical, including the act that took Marinette to the hospital, as well as the act of violence of Hawkmoth and Manyura revealing (Damian and Marinette already had their identities) Gabriel and Natalie as the villains, as well as Lila's past acts of violence since murders and suicides. The second part reveals to all the people that Lila led to suicide and an image of a Marinette about to do the same if Damian had not saved her. Also the victims of Bustier being a bad teacher

8\. Circle 8 (fraud and lies) here all of Lila's lies are revealed. Divide: Part One, How Lila Seduced People To Do Her Dirty Work; second part, how Lila would flatter all the successes of others, only to be insulted and ridiculed alone in private, as well as the flattery of the director and Bustier to Lila only in the end they use her for her own selfish purposes; third part, where Lila lied saying that she had connections and threatens to get what she wanted as if she had power; fourth part, where you see Lila's false promises that will never be fulfilled (at this point the class decides to finally investigate and discover Lila's lies), as well as Adrien's false promise that he would help Marinette with Lila, it that the class yells at it knowing that he never told them the truth; fifth part, where the corrupt pasts of the director Damocles and Professor Bustier are shown, and even the fact that she was never a teacher and her diploma is false; sixth, it is where the hypocritical acts are shown in Adrien by pretending to be nice but only using it to have what he wants without violence, to Lila for pretending to care for others and only caring about herself, to the class for pretending to be friends Marinette was asked to do things to them and even after Lila they still did it and if they didn't have it, the victims would become; seventh part, where it is seen that Lila stole things (school test) Gabriel stole the grimoire to be Hawkmoth; eighth part is Lila, Adrien and Bustier with their toxic advice and how they affected others before and after Lila, in Lila's case how her companions ruined her future; ninth part, shows how Lila has divided people in the past and how she has divided the classroom since her arrival, and finally, the tenth part, where is Bustier and Damocles where they were never educators and falsified their documents and Lila with all his lies how he caused fraud to many and got away with it

9\. Circle 9 (betrayal) where is the last divided door, are the classmates' acts of betrayal to Marinette. It is divided: first part, where it is shown how Lila betrayed her father which caused her death and how her lies betrayed her mother, which explains why they always move; second part, how Adrien and Lila betrayed Paris and her heroes for working with Hawkmoth (fed up with Ladybug's rejection, she betrays her); third part, where the betrayal of Bustier and Damocles is shown by allowing themselves to be bribed and not defending their students as they should, finally, the betrayal of Marinette despite the good deeds she has done to the class

At the end, in the center, Damian is still akumatized on a throne where he is about to finish them, but making a better decision, he removes the akumatized object and gives it to Lady Dragon and returns everything to normal, without knowing that Damian was recording all the time. everything from the beginning of his akumatization and all things appeared on national television causing chaos.  
In the end Damian and Marinette go to Gotham where they are happily married.


	27. Time travel - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on it's purely Brucinette, if you don't like it then don't read it and consider the finished work

Ladybug fights against an akuma that teleports her to Gotham at the time when Bruce is a teenager, the more time they spend they fall in love, but Marinette knows that she cannot stay, making Bruce promise her that they will see each other again.

After time and with Hawkmoth defeated along with Lila and Adrien, Marinette goes to destroy Lazaro's well, there she meets Damian with whom she became fond of Marinette and Marinette with Damian, but the kwamis tell her not to take him away, since is key for the future, however that does not prevent him from visiting Damian until he is 9 years old where he promises that they will see each other again, then the kwamis tell him that he must travel in time and do the same with certain specific people (Dick, Jason, Tim; who also love Marinette and vice versa)

As an adult Marinette has forgotten about the people she met on her time travel, she is currently at the top with her fashion company, but feels that something is missing, when she receives a commission from the Wayne family she did not expect to meet familiar people or believe that he has forgotten about them

Date

\- Marinette I was in Gotham for 4 months

\- Marinette was 15 and Bruce 16

\- Marinette was the one who gave Bruce the idea of the hero suit, but more reinforced

\- Before leaving, Bruce had drawn a picture of the dream family he wanted with Marinette.

\- Marinette and Bruce don't know each other's last names, but they gave each other nicknames like grumpy little star and little star.

\- Marinette does not recognize Bruce, but Bruce does recognize her and remembers him when he calls her by the nickname he always used to say to Marinette

\- Alfred, who already knew about Marinette, shows him the drawing of the family that Bruce always wanted with her, realizing that it matches the boys

\- In the end they get married and know each other's identities


	28. Coffee - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Bruce escapes from a crazy stalker ending up in a cafeteria where he meets the beautiful owner of the place, he did not expect to become obsessed with her.

When the boys see that Bruce is weirder than normal, Dick decides he needs to go out, so he sets him up on a blind date with Marinette (the owner of the cafeteria only that neither of the boys knows that the two know each other, but the boys they think Marinette is good for Bruce) not knowing that the two know each other, but Bruce does not complain, since he had wanted to ask her out on a date and help with that annoying blonde stalker


	29. Family - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

If Bruce's origin in adopting black-haired and blue-eyed children is by someone, it can be said that the first love is not unconsciously forgotten, but it does not matter Mainette loves her family with all her heart

Bonus 1: A scream echoed through the mansion only to see Marinette with a photo album (courtesy of Alfred) with the Wayne in ugly clothes. In Wayne Enterprese Bruce has a shiver of fear that he knows who he belongs to, so he does the logical thing: he runs away to a safe house until her wife calms down from whatever made her mad.

Extra 2: Bruce returns the next day only to see his children tied, soon he ends the same and sees Marinette with a rope (it was Alfred) and without saying anything he shows him the photo album and with it he drags them all with the rope so they don't run away, no family of hers will wear those monstrosities of clothes and she's determined to make them a new wardrobe


	30. Why Damien / Robin wants a mom who loves him and Bruce / Batman a wife who loves him - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

After her meeting in Wayne Enterprise with Bruce and going for a walk Marinette is held back by the Joker, when the batfamily is about to help Plagg threatens the Joker and Marinette ends up demonstrating her combat skills and taking the Joker to Arkham, courtesy of Kalkki . As Marinette goes home (too tired to notice that she was not alone) Bruce decides that he should investigate the girl, only to investigate her as a precaution, not because she thinks she is sexy

When Tikki points out to Marinette what she did she panics and tries to return home only to have a thief tried to rob her, annoyed she uses Plagg and defeats the thief, only to see a Robin hanging upside down with an impressed expression, still in Panic returns to her hotel, only to see that Robin followed her, before speaking Robin tells her that she wants her to be her mother and ends up ranting about all the training she must do if she will be part of the family, complaining about her brothers and planning introducing him to his pets etc, only for Marinette to stop him, which causes Robin to get nervous (and with a small urge to cry in fear) thinking that the woman does not want him, but after an emotional talk (not knowing that was heard by the whole family) causing Marinette to become fond of Robin and vice versa.

The next day Marinette goes to a business meeting with Bruce, who after several future meetings may or may not already have a ring ready.


	31. Clothing - Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Marinette and Bruce have a debate about the costumes of the different Robins, then they make a bet, design a Robin suit and show it to the boys and see if they all like it, the winner makes the loser dress as he wants (first robin suit without pants)  
Aka: Bruce learns never to make a bet with his wife

Bonus: Bruce comes out in Robin's costume and admits it may have been a mistake, but the boys are delighted. Jason chuckling: "That would kill criminals laughing!" falls to the ground laughing. Tim: "B, you forgot your pants!" spills his coffee laughing. Dick: "I can't believe he ever used that!" he clutches his stomach with laughter. Damian: "Tt, father you embarrass me!" he looks at Marinette, "Mom deserves better than you!" with hint of a smile and Alfred, Alfred has pictures for the future


	32. A box of surprises -Brucinette ONE-SHOT

Bruce has been going to the same cafeteria for more than 6 months, maybe it's the warmth of the environment or the good food or maybe it's the fact that he likes the owner of the cafeteria with whom he has animated conversations, remembering how he met her on a rainy afternoon when she gave him her umbrella (which she has kept ever since), he may or may not have fallen in love with Marinette, ending another day and not having the courage to ask her out on a date.

The next day Bruce goes to a business meeting where he must convince stubborn businessmen about an art project, so he decides to take his children so that at least 1 of them can convince them, but thanks to Alfred he can have a secret weapon in his hands, I did not expect that that secret weapon is Marinette, especially seeing that she can threaten someone with a smile, which she finds attractive, having something of value invites her to one of the galas to celebrate the project, but he has not invited her yet to go out.

On the night of the gala, Bruce about to give up when he sees that he cannot invite Marinette on a date without getting nervous, everything changes when he sees one of the fashion entrepreneurs Gabriel Agreste (his wife divorced him) it seems interested in Marinette making Bruce jealous, will he invite her at last?


	33. A happy accident -Brucinette ONE-SHOT

While Bruce was busy reading company reports he does not see where he is going and ends up falling down the stairs, seeing that there was no pain he looks down and to his horror he sees a blue haired girl (Marinette) with an expression of pain, already who apparently broke her arm and injured her slightly bloody head, in a panic he takes her to the hospital, from there she has more meetings and soon finds out that she is the personal assistant he had hired making her help her with whatever she needs, soon Bruce begins to fall in love with Marinette

But, Marinette is afraid after a toxic relationship (Adrien) which is confirmed when Bruce on patrol sees a blonde yelling, insulting and hitting (although he defends himself) Marinette which makes Bruce and his children (had met Marinette and they love her, telling her mom sometimes) they reconsider their no-kill rule, when at first Marinette doesn't say anything about what happened Bruce takes her to his apartment where Marinette not only knows her identity and reveals hers, but ends up telling everything about Adrien, Lila, his class, their parents and Hawkmoth in a loud cry, comforting her Bruce ends up telling her that he loves her and to marry him, nervous when he realizes what he said but Marinette returns his feelings and they kiss.

Months later they are married and happy  
While in Paris Adrien watches Lila get arrested thanks to karma (named Bruce Wayne and lawyers) for all her crimes, including working with Hawkmoth, the class knowing the truth they all try to apologize to Marinette, only to end up with lawsuits and in the Blacklist of all his dream jobs, not to mention that Marinette's parents upon learning the truth are harassed by the press and in that Tom's parents (Gina and Ronald) not only tell him that he is no longer a Dupang, but They took him away and expelled him from the bakery and Sabian is disowned and removed from his last name for failing his daughter, later they are arrested for child neglect, all while everyone screams and blames Adrien for knowing the truth

However, Alya, Nino and Adrien do not accept it and blame Lila and Adrien with the crazy idea that if Alya and Nino help them get together with Marinette he will forgive them.

  
Marinette is happy with her family and her 4-year-old daughter, Bridgette, when they knock on the door believing it is a job package, only to meet her former friends, Adrien stupidly kisses her and says that since Lila is not there they can be together and get married, only for Marinnette to kick him and slam the door in his face, wanting to know what happened to his wife Bruce opens the door to find his wife's thugs, in the argument Adrien tries to sue Bruce, receiving a smile sharp from Bruce saying he would enjoy destroying it.

Upon returning, they all console Marinette, the next day at the trial Adrien loses due to his stupid arguments and together with Alya and Nino are arrested, but when Alya learns the truth about Adrien she hits him before being arrested.

In prison Marinette pays a visit to Alya and Adrien (Nino showed regret and only dedicated himself to community service to finish his sentence, since he never tried to escape like his former friends) revealing himself as Ladybug, which makes Adrien go crazy and hysterical and Alya cries inconsolably, trying to threaten her Adrien demands that she release them and marry him or he will expose his identity, in which Plagg and Trixx curse them both, that if they try to expose Marinette their throats will close until possibly killing them.  
She in the end she goes home with Bruce, surprising him by telling him that there will be a new member of the family (Felix)


	34. The end

Ok ... so I just officially finished this list of ideas, so this note is it the end

I had more ideas, but after analyzing them carefully I saw that they did not fit in my head and I discarded them, so that's it.

I want to point out that this work is not a story or suggests that I go to write a story or ONE-SHOT, but rather a list of ideas that I publish so that any writer who wants to write these ideas 

That's it, take care, have a good school year and goodbye


End file.
